


Nox et amor, vinumque

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Paul accepts Daniel's invitation to have some more wine? Sequel to "Christmas Spirits"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox et amor, vinumque

It was that last glass of wine, Paul thought, that did him in.

The first three glasses had been consumed with food at the SGC Christmas party, as he nervously munched on snacks and then turkey dinner in order to give him something to do with his hands. Also chewing gave him something to do with his mouth that reduced the possibility of saying anything stupid.

After the food was consumed, he'd fallen into a fairly pleasant conversation with General Hammond for a while. Unfortunately, when Hammond moved off to talk to Sam Carter, Paul started to feel rather out of place. He made his way outside, where Daniel found him. They lurked outside in the frigid cold for a while before going back in.

For the last hour of the party, Daniel sat by him, refilling his wine glass twice, telling him terrible jokes that Paul laughed at and kept smiling at Daniel every time Daniel smiled at him. The wine was just enough that when the voice in Paul's head, the one that guarded against doing anything unwise or improper or possibly dangerous to his career, started to counsel against smiling quite so openly at Daniel, Paul ignored it. He was at a party, and he had helped save the world in his own way, and Daniel wanted him to be there. That was enough.

Paul rubbed his temple as he started to sober up and glared at Daniel. "This is your fault, you know."

Daniel entered his living room carrying a pile of blankets. "What's my fault?"

"You're the one who suggested the wine." Paul heaved himself off the couch so Daniel could spread out the blankets for his guest.

"You're the one who didn't trust Jack's special eggnog recipe," Daniel responded.

Paul reluctantly admitted he had a point. And truthfully he didn't care. The past hour had been the most pleasant one he'd spent in ages. And there were worse fates than having a gorgeous man tucking him in for the night, even if it was on a couch. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Paul felt his cheeks start to turn pink and he turned away from the very appealing sight of Daniel, bent over, making up the couch.

He wandered over to Daniel's bookshelves, looking over the absolute mishmash of artifacts and books in languages Paul couldn't have identified even if he were stone cold sober. He reached up and absently rubbed at the back of his neck, annoyed that age had encroached on him enough that a few glasses of wine were enough to give him a headache.

He jumped when he felt a warm hand replace his own. "Sorry," Daniel said, and Paul could hear the amusement without having to look. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Daniel gently rubbed at the base of his skull, thumb and forefinger digging into the pressure points on either side of his neck. Paul's eyes closed reflexively and he sighed.

"Feels good?"

"Very."

Daniel apparently took that as permission. Paul felt Daniel move entirely behind him, and both hands began to work on his shoulders. He let out a tiny groan, unable to check it. It had been a long, long time since anyone had touched him in a non–professional capacity. He had forgotten how wonderful simple touch could feel. And sleeping on cots at the SGC for a week hadn't helped his neck either.

"You are ridiculously tense for someone as drunk as you are," Daniel observed, hands moving towards Paul's spine.

"I'm not drunk," Paul protested.

"So you're always wound this tight?"

"Pretty much."

"That sucks." Before Paul could prove agree out loud, Daniel's thumbs stroked down either side of his spine and Paul's whole body shuddered. Daniel stopped moving immediately. "Did that hurt?"

"No, that was the good kind of… twitching."

The warm hands circled over his back a few times and then were gone and Paul missed the sensation immediately. Paul turned around. Daniel's arms were at his sides, but he hadn't stepped away, so the two of them were face to face, separated by just a few inches. Paul realized Daniel wasn't wearing his glasses.

"So I make you twitchy?"

There was an odd smile on Daniel's face. Paul shrugged. "Twitchy sounded more manly than 'floppy puddle of ecstasy'."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Ecstasy, huh? Just from a backrub?"

Paul's mouth went dry and he licked his lips nervously. "What can I say? I'm pretty easy."

"Not to mention a lightweight." Daniel moved even closer, to the point where Paul could feel the warmth of his body through the air. Daniel pursed his lips. "Just a couple glasses of wine…?" he asked, a hint of wariness in his face.

Paul looked right into his eyes. "I'm not drunk, Daniel." He'd been a little too blurry to drive safely when the time came to leave Sam's house, but he was lucid enough that he could have insisted on Daniel driving him back to the base. But when Daniel offered his couch, Paul had said yes immediately. Said yes and told the voice in his head to shut up and leave him alone. And right now? Other than the jangling of his nerves, Paul felt totally clear–headed.

Daniel's lips curved in a slight smirk. "Good." Then he leaned in and kissed Paul. Gentle, careful, and overwhelming. Apparently Paul had forgotten about more than just touching. Paul's universe narrowed abruptly as he reached out and gripped Daniel's arm, all sorts of ecstatic neurons firing around in his brain before the kiss ended.

A thumb brushed against his lower lip and Paul shivered a little. Daniel was looking at him, a hint of concern mixed in with the desire on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now, you know," Daniel said quietly, fingers still touching Paul's face.

Paul opened his mouth but he couldn't tell Daniel that he'd been thinking the same thing because he hadn't. It had nothing to do with what he wanted right now, or what he probably had wanted all along. He hadn't let himself think about what he might want or not want, whatever the case, because thinking too much about things you couldn't have was a short road to insanity, and the little voice of reason in his head that he was now ignoring had cut him off from doing that to himself, because it would only end in miserable wallowing or taking dangerous risks.

Instead he reached up and traced Daniel's cheekbone. "I didn't know." He wasn't sure if that was aimed at Daniel or himself, or both of them. It no longer mattered what was reasonable or prudent because the cork was out of the bottle now and the voice of reason could shut the hell up for once. Paul drew Daniel back to him and kissed him with all the hunger of someone who'd been alone for so long he'd stopped thinking about whether he could be not alone, even for one night.

Lips slid against his, fitting perfectly together and then drawing away. Paul leaned further forward, and Daniel barged right in, talented tongue winding itself around Paul's teasingly and it took a while for Paul to realize his lungs ached because he hadn't breathed, too caught up just trying to keep up with Daniel's kissing.

He reached out and grabbed on to Daniel's waist, clutching him tightly. Daniel held him steady. "What is it?"

"Sorry. I got a little dizzy." Paul chuckled to himself. "But I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with wine."

A gleeful, almost predatory smile, unlike any Paul had ever seen before, lit up Daniel's whole face.

Paul found himself pushed backwards, up against Daniel's bookcases, which rattled with the impact. His mouth was completely in Daniel's possession. Daniel's larger body was pressed tightly against his and Paul felt a distinct bulge growing against his own already hard groin. Instinctively he moved, rubbing himself against Daniel, rewarded when he felt a moan escaping through their entwined mouths that didn't come from him.

He felt a wave of cool air and realized Daniel had gotten his shirt unbuttoned while Paul was distracted by the kissing. Daniel's frighteningly talented mouth moved down, suckling on a nipple, the sensation making his erection strain at the confines of his pants, and Paul growled. His hands scrabbled at Daniel's sweater and managed to wrench it off. Daniel threw it lazily towards the couch, where it dropped out of Paul's line of sight because he couldn't move his head from staring at Daniel's half naked body.

He'd known Daniel was gorgeous but he hadn't known the man was _this_ gorgeous. The lamp light threw the planes of his chest and stomach half into shadow and Paul wanted his mouth on all that skin. He reached out but Daniel held him in place. Paul looked up.

Daniel's face still had that almost arrogant expression, confidence and mastery mixed together, but he grinned with such genuine excitement Paul grinned back. He leaned against the bookshelves for support as Daniel unbuckled his belt, undid the fly of his trousers and jerked the material down to Paul's ankles.

Daniel settled on his knees, fingers casually tracing up and down Paul's thighs while those blue eyes appraised Paul's huge erection. Paul's whole body was frozen, rigid with anticipation, and waiting for whatever Daniel wanted to do with him.

When Daniel leaned forward and tenderly kissed the very tip of Paul's cock, Paul let out the most embarrassing whimper he'd ever made in his life. His eyes slid shut of their own accord but he just knew Daniel was smirking as he placed gentle kisses down the side of Paul's erection. That talented tongue grazed along the crease between hip and thigh and Paul sank slightly, legs squatting just a little, a silent begging for more.

Paul looked down in time to watch Daniel drag his tongue back down to the head and then with careful precision take most of Paul's dick into his mouth. One of his hands felt behind him blindly, grabbing on to the edge of a shelf. The sharp corner dug into his palm, and he used the pain to keep from fucking Daniel's mouth as the other man's head began to move up and down. Daniel was sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the head of Paul's cock and anticipation sung through his whole body. His arousal spiraled upwards and then he felt a long finger brushing against the crease of his ass. Daniel felt his way in until he brushed against Paul's entrance, teasing the tight opening and Paul started to thrust his hips shakily. He was so hard before Daniel even got down there, and it had been so long since anyone had done this to him, so long since he even kissed anyone much less had sex, he wasn't going to survive this.

Paul's other hand rested against Daniel's head, fingers squeezing, unable to articulate the warning, and Daniel slowed down just enough to make Paul curse to himself. The wooden bookcase cut into his flesh and Daniel drew it out, sucking hard but slow, finger teasing relentlessly, and Paul's howl of triumph came out more like a strangled sobbing noise as he let loose into Daniel's mouth until his whole body was trembling.

Clinging to the bookcase to keep from tumbling onto the floor, Paul gasped when Daniel nuzzled his soft cock before the other man stood up. Paul upgraded his support and reached out and clung to Daniel instead, savoring the feeling of bare skin under his hands.

They were kissing again and Paul found he had also forgotten what it felt like to taste himself in someone else's mouth and it was a little dirty but he was still aroused and Daniel's body was hot to the touch compared to the cool air of the room. Paul palmed the bulge in Daniel's jeans and Daniel ground himself against his hand. The memory of Daniel's fingers teasing his ass flared in him and Paul leaned his head back against the bookcases.

"Daniel?" Paul gathered his courage. The reasonable voice was starting to nag him again and Paul shoved it away. He was past caring now. He wanted something and he was going to get it.

"Hmm."

"Fuck me. Now."

His embarrassment over his own boldness disappeared in the wake of the Daniel's smile, bright enough to light up the whole damn city. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded vigorously.

"C'mere." Daniel pulled him away from the bookcases but in their eagerness they both had forgotten that Paul's pants were still around his ankles. He started to take a step and immediately lost his balance.

"Shit–" Paul grabbed and Daniel stopped and they both lost it, laughing uproariously, which only made it take longer to get Paul's feet free. Finally he stumbled loose, letting his shirt fall away as well.

They made it into the bedroom and Daniel flipped on the light, still smirking at Paul, who decided the best revenge was to go on the offensive. He pushed suddenly and Daniel went flat on his back on the bed. Paul climbed on top of his legs before he could move and pinned Daniel down with a thorough kiss. He was in control now, Daniel pliant underneath him other than the hardness in his jeans.

Paul made detailed observations about Daniel's mouth before licking along the other man's neck. Daniel's skin was smooth, only the hint of stubble rasping against Paul's tongue. He found a sensitive spot below the ear that made Daniel shiver and he lingered until Daniel reached out and started to fondle his ass.

When Paul began to lave one of Daniel's nipples with his tongue, Daniel began to writhe. He was making small noises of desperate need, arching his body up towards Paul's. Had it always been like this, or had he just forgotten how good it felt to make someone else feel so good? Had he just made himself forget this because he didn't have it and it was easier not to remember? Like all the fantasies he hadn't let himself have about Daniel for all these months?

Paul pulled away long enough to undo Daniel's jeans and help tug them off and as soon as he was loose Daniel knocked him onto his back, turning the tables and Paul was fine with that, because it had been so long since he'd made love to anyone he didn't think he could wait anyway.

Daniel reached over and fumbled around in the nightstand. Paul pulled away, "Do you want me to…?" he gestured but Daniel shook his head and settled himself between Paul's legs. He grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Paul's hips.

"No, I want it like this. Face to face."

Paul found himself on the receiving end of another bone melting kiss, his heart racing from the emotion on Daniel's face. How long had he been missing the clues here anyway? He let his hands roam over the naked body on top of him until he felt Daniel reach underneath him. God, Daniel had the most amazing fingers. Paul squirmed, trying to encourage Daniel to push until one finger finally breached him and Christ it felt amazing now, how much better was it going to get when Daniel actually was inside of him?

He fumbled, managing to get his hands against Daniel's chest, rubbing at the highly sensitive nipples until Daniel's fingers started to fuck him in earnest. Paul managed to reach up and get his mouth on Daniel's skin. He bit down, none too gently, on Daniel's right nipple and suddenly the fingers were gone and he felt Daniel's cock pressing against his ass.

"Paul?" Daniel gasped, half pleading, half asking. It was nice that he was being so polite but Paul wanted it so badly now, it was slightly ridiculous.

"Yes," he murmured, moving his hips encouragingly until Daniel's hands clenched on his ass and Daniel's cock was pushing into him. Paul welcomed the slight burning sensation, pushing himself to let Daniel all the way in. He'd forgotten this too, this feeling of yielding to someone else, forgotten how liberating it was to forget everything outside your own body. He heard a ragged groan coming from Daniel and felt deliriously happy that he was the one drawing those noises from him. Then Daniel started to move slowly and Paul matched the movement immediately because that was even better than just having Daniel inside of him, which was pretty fantastic to start with.

Daniel kept going slowly until Paul began to knead Daniel's remarkably perfect ass. "Faster," he whispered. The speed slowly increased, and Paul could've screamed with frustration. He could remember now that he liked it hard and fast, once he was ready, and he'd passed ready quite a while ago now. Daniel wasn't going to be hurried, though. Paul settled for fondling whatever parts he could reach.

Daniel slid a hand along Paul's thigh, up his leg until he wrapped his still–slick fingers around Paul's cock, which was hard again and he had barely realized it. He hadn't recovered that quick since college, and he blamed Daniel, because Daniel was fucking amazing and fucking him amazingly and Paul's body was in some kind of sexual overload. He wanted to break. He wanted Daniel to shatter him, he wanted it rough and hard and unforgettable. He could feel himself careening towards the release and he kept repeating, "Please, Daniel, _harder_, please..." because he was so close and if Daniel just fucked him a little more he would go over the edge and instead of falling, just fly forever.

His orgasm struck with the force of a lightning bolt discharging in his body. Paul sucked in a breath, his throat tight, before he could release the air in his lungs as a desperate moaning howl. His muscles clenched and tightened and clenched again and he felt Daniel breathing wetly against his neck, moaning himself. Paul felt the spasms of Daniel's cock buried in his body, felt the rush of liquid and Daniel's erratic final movements before they both went still.

Paul couldn't think straight, couldn't get his head to clear. He loved it. He let himself drift, conscious only of tiny details like the way the room smelled, how Daniel's skin was sticking to his in places, the texture of Daniel's hair under his fingers. Even when Daniel pulled away and the cold air rushed into the warm place where his body had been sheltering Paul, he simply turned on his side, letting Daniel pull a blanket up over them both. He had no thoughts about what it might mean tomorrow. He snuggled against Daniel, who didn't seem to mind.

Daniel's lips nuzzled his cheek. "OK?"

Paul nodded, kissing Daniel's nose quickly. "OK. You?"

Daniel muttered something that sounded like Latin.

Paul stared at him blankly. "I didn't quite catch that, professor."

Daniel smiled and spoke more clearly. "_Nox et amor, vinumque, nihil mo derabile suadent._ It's from a poem by Ovid, _'Amores'_. It means, 'Night and love and wine do not counsel moderation'."

He laughed and Daniel's arms tightened around him. The reasonable voice had finally gone away and Paul was grateful. He was happy right now, like this, and he wanted to savor it. "Daniel? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Paul."

He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
